What if
by XSabineX
Summary: Series of one-shots all starting with What if...?  So far I've got one for 1x01  2x02  2x03 2x04 2x05 and the newest 2x06 What if Andy called Sam  MCSWAREK AGAIN!... Please read and review! They're oneshots, so easily to be read apart from each other!
1. What if the talk had lasted longer 2x2

**Hey everyone, **

**This is my first Rookie Blue fanfic, so please be nice ;)**

**I was planning on making this a one-shot, but maybe I'm going to write one for every episode, starting with what if...**

**So here's the first one: What if the conversation between Andy and the other waitress had lasted a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. If I did, Sam and Andy would be the ones who were engaged instead of Andy and Luke...**

* * *

><p>Andy was putting away the last bottles that were left in the bar. She was hoping to catch up on some things going on when the club wasn't opened. But so far, it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.<p>

"You're off the clock, you can go home now." Tori said.

"Okay, yeah, I was just setting up for tomorrow." Andy said to her colleague. When she looked at her, she noticed she was crying.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tori sighed. "You want a drink?" Andy nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Sam, Jerry and Traci were spending their time eating the hotdogs Sam had just gotten, drinking coffee to stay awake, and having awkward conversations when they suddenly heard Andy's voice. She'd turned on her microphone. Finally some action, Sam thought.<p>

"_So, what does your guy do for a living?"_ she asked.

"_Oh he does all kinds of things,"_ Traci started recording the conversation. _"Most of them illegal."_

"_That must be hard__"_

"Go Andy…" Traci whispered. Sam also thought Andy was doing great, but he already knew how good she was. She'd saved him when they were undercover together. If she hadn't decided to threaten that guy that was keeping her company, he wouldn't be in this van, he knew for sure.

"_It's hopeless,"_ the other waitress again. _"I keep trying to end it, and he just ignores me for weeks… I don't hear from him, he doesn't call and than he just shows up and…"_

"_You can't say no." _Andy filled in. _"I get it.. I get it, it's kind of exciting and gets your heart going."_

"_So you've dated a guy like that?"_ Sam was starting to think this was going somewhere now. She wasn't just fishing for evidence anymore, she was just talking and sharing her feelings.

"_Ah, yeah… I think we all have."_

"_You know, __Russell's never even said he loves me…"_

"_I'm sure he does." _Andy said.

"_So why can't guys like that just come out and say the way they feel?"_

"_I wish I knew."_ Andy answered.

"_So your guy's like that?"_

"_Luke? No, he's great… Sam? Yeah…"_ Did she forget her microphone was on? Or did she want Sam to hear this?

"_Ah, the classical Badboy versus Mr. Nice Guy…" _the other woman asked Andy. Andy must have nodded, because a response came soon.

"_So what's the deal?"_

"_Luke, easy. Sam, complicated."_ Yeah, she definitely forgot to turn her microphone off, Sam thought. He looked at Traci, and she stopped recording, but Sam actually wanted to see where this was going. If there was any chance she rather wanted him than Callaghan, he wasn't going to Guns 'n Gangs, than he was staying.

"_Let me guess, that Luke… he makes you happy, gives you flowers, tells you he loves you, but there's no deep feelings, while the other one always has __criticism, makes you feel miserable but the tension between you two is undeniable."_

"_Yeah,"_ Andy said, _"Sometimes I think he likes me, but when I was at his place, the night that the power went off, the power went on and I left, everything went back to normal, later he just said that it was what it was."_

"_But you're with Luke, right?" _It was silent for a moment. Sam almost jumped at the thought that she was going to break up with Callaghan.

"_So if he's a descent man, he doesn't try to take you away from him. And he's certainly not going to tell you he loves you." _The woman said. Right…

"_I know, I just wish he did.__"_ Whoa! Andy wished Sam would tell her that he loved her? It took him everything not to run in there and tell Andy that he did love her. She turned his whole world upside down. She made him doubt about going to Guns 'n Gangs. When he went undercover he knew that was everything he'd ever want. But now, when he was given the opportunity he wasn't going. He'd just decided, he wasn't going.

"_I wish __Russell did."_ the woman said, and she sighed. _"To Sam and Russell, that they'll tell us they love us!"_ Sam heard the sound of glasses tick and raised his cup of coffee. Andy and the other woman were laughing now. Sam heard footsteps in the background. Was that Mackie?

"_Whaooo! Your ears must be burning!" _the woman said.

"_Who's she?"_ a man said.

"_My friend."_

"That's Mackie, he's here." Sam said.

"_Andy. You're Russell, right?"_

"_How do you know my name?"_

Jerry called for back-up, and Sam was getting ready to get in. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation on the radio anymore, but suddenly something caught his attention.

"_Relax! Stop waving the gun around."_ Andy said. Shit, he's got a gun, Sam thought. He needed to go in right now. He looked at Jerry and they all got out of the van, into the building. I took a little time to get in, and Sam was getting anxious. They heard gunshots. No! was all Sam could think.

"Police! Don't move!" he shouted. "McNally?" he asked as soon as he saw Andy.

"I'm okay, I don't know what happened, I don't know where it came from!" she answered.

"Police, put the gun down." Jerry said, he found the shooter. Sam was surprised to see Patrick with a gun in his hands.

"Put it down!"

"I'm putting it down.. I was in the back office, I heard yelling. Look, the guy was gonna kill her, she didn't have any back-up."

Jerry and Nash arrested him and took him to the station as soon as another team had arrived to clean up the mess. Sam decided to drive Andy home with her car, he would take a taxi or something, maybe walk back to the station, where his truck was parked.

"McNally!" he called. "Shall I drive you home?"

"Sam, I don't think…"

"saying no is a good answer." He filled in. She gave him a look but didn't say anything. He held up his hand for the keys and she gave them to him.

"You did a good job today." Sam said when they were in the car.

"Thank you." She said.

Sam's phone rang, and when he saw it was Jerry he answered it. Andy gave him another look.

"Sam here."

"_Hey Sam, you're coming to the Penny tonight? I mean this morning."_

"Eh, I'm with McNally…"

"_Ah… you should tell her, dude."_ Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Jerry said: _"And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, 'cause you do."_

"I will if you do." Sam had him with this one. Everyone could see he wasn't over Nash yet. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, 'cause you do." Sam imitated Jerry.

"_Eh, sure. If you do to!"_

"Yeah, bye…" And he hung up. Andy looked at Sam questioning.

"Jerry," he answered her glance. She nodded. "If I'm coming to the Penny.

They said nothing anymore until they were at Andy and Luke's house. When Andy was about to open the door, Sam grabbed her elbow.

"McNally," he said. She looked at him. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please review! Love you :D<strong>


	2. Ending

**Hey, for the ones who thought it wasn't really finished, here's an alternative ending. Read if you want to... It's really short. Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>"You do?" Andy said, "Why didn't you tell me before?"<p>

"I… guess I didn't have the guts."

"So?" Sam was still waiting for an answer. If she wanted him to say it, she would say it, right?

"Sam, it's complicated… Luke…" Andy's phone rang, she looked at the display and said: "Luke." she answered it.

"Hey," …

"Oh," …

"No, no problem," …

"Sure," …

"Bye." She hung up, put her hands around Sam's neck and said: "I love you too, Sam."

"Wow, what made you suddenly say that?"

"Luke's staying at the station tonight. Big case. Thank you for being here for me." She smiled. He smiled.

"So…" Sam said, "he's gone all night?" Sam opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah, maybe he is a bad boy," Andy whispered to herself. Yeah, she'd definitely forgotten to turn off her microphone, Sam thought.


	3. What if Sam and Jo would talk 2x03

**Ugh, what a crappy episode… It was good, but depressing. I bet my best friend, who like invented happiness, would be so depressed if she saw this…**

**I'm not going to do the most obvious one, 'cause that'****s too depressing. I don't really like Luke with Andy, but I bet none of us want him to die. **

**So this is the next one: What if Sam and Jo would talk.**

**Btw, did that guy also remind you of the one from the Grey's Anatomy season 6 finale? "Are you a surgeon?" "Yes, can I help you?" 'BAM! shoot…' **

**Anyway, read, enjoy, review.**

'What and if, two words as nonthreatening as words come. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: What if..?'

- Letters to Juliet –

Sam didn't like hospitals. All those weird bleeping machines and those just-on-the-edge-of-autistic doctors. And not to mention all the sick people. No, hospitals weren't his thing. Waiting rooms were even less his thing. He knew how this would go. They would spend the next few hours sitting and waiting for the doctors who would only tell them what they already knew, his condition was critical. For Gods sake, the guy was shut in his stomach twice, there was blood coming out of his mouth, yeah his condition was critical. He didn't like Luke Callaghan, but he certainly didn't want him to die because some stupid kid was off his meds.

He thought about what'd happened a few hours ago. Had he been there for Andy? He knew he'd done everything he could do. Andy needed him to be strong. For her _fiancé_. Ugh, he hated that thought. When he heard this morning he tried to keep it cool, and congratulate Andy, but in fact, he could actually jump off a cliff. Not that he would ever do that. He would go to Guns 'n Gangs. Undercover. Away from Andy. Away from his pain.

He needed coffee. So bad.

"You want some coffee?" he asked detective Rosati. She nodded. Her eyes were still filled with tears. He tried to imagine how it would be for her, but he couldn't. The only way he would feel like she was feeling right now was if Andy would be in there. He couldn't imagine that. If Andy would have been home… he couldn't even finish that sentence, not even in his mind.

He went to get coffee. He didn't know how Jo wanted her coffee, so he just went for a cappuccino and grabbed some milk and sugar. He sat next to her again and gave her the coffee.

"I didn't know what you liked, so it's just a cappuccino." He said.

"It's okay, I like it that way." She answered. She took a sip and immediately shouted "Ouch! It's hot."

"Yeah, it appears coffee is hot." Sam said. She laughed.

"Thank you." Jo said.

"You're welcome. For what exactly?"

"Making me laugh. I needed that."

"Sure. You were the one who burned her tongue." Sam took a sip of his coffee and looked in the direction Andy had gone about half an hour ago.

"You love her, don't you?" Jo asked. Sam would never admit it, but this wasn't the right time and place to deny things.

"Yeah. And you still love him." It wasn't a question, more a conclusion. She nodded.

"She's wearing my ring." Jo said, hesitating to open herself up to this guy she didn't even know this long, but as far as she knew, he was in the same boat. "She found it."

"Really? Wait, you aren't… you can't do that to Andy!"

"No, I mean. It used to be my ring. No actually not, it should have been my ring. I said no."

"But you regret it."

"The most I've ever regretted something. I wanted other things. I wanted to build on my carrier first. I wanted to be free. I know it sounds stupid."

"No, it doesn't. You weren't ready. But now you are. And she's engaged." Sam was talking about himself now. His eyes went unreadable as he spoke.

"You never thought you would ever feel this way about someone," Jo filled in, "but there he is and he makes you do things you never thought you would ever do. He gets the worst out of you." Sam looked at Jo. This woman was somehow reading his mind. Jo blinked a few times, and it was like she came back to herself again. So did Sam.

"So, are you going to Guns 'n Gangs?" she asked him.

"Still undecided. Depends."

"Depends on?"

"Andy." She nodded.

"If there's any chance they're going to break up you want to be there."

Sam nodded. "Join the club." Rosati said.

"Does it have staff drinks?" Sam asked.

"Not now… I want to be there… when he…" she sighed, "if he… you know."

Sam nodded. He just wanted to go take a nap when his phone rang. He looked at the display; work. Yeah, he couldn't really get a way out of this.

"Swarek."

"_Hey buddy."_ It was Jerry. That made it a bit better. _"How's Luke?"_

"I don't really know. We don't get a lot of information. They got the bullets out, but his condition is critical. Andy's with him."

"_Oh my God. I still don't get how this could happen."_

"No one does, Jerry."

"_Yeah… Well, I called because that Guns 'n Gangs guy's here. I told him where you are and why, but he wants an answer now. Dude has no respect at all!"_

"What?" Sam had to choose now? He couldn't be serious. He looked at the door Andy had gone into. He just wanted to be away from all this, but he couldn't leave her like this. He couldn't leave. He sighed, looked at Jo this time and said.

"Tell him I'm not doing it, Jerry. I can't."

"_Sam, are you sure? You've always wanted this."_

He looked at the door again. "Yes, I'm sure. I want other things now."

"_Okay, so I just tell him you don't want it anymore?"_

"I still want it, it's just not my number one priority anymore."

He heard Jerry sigh on the other side. _"Okay, if that's what you want I'll tell him. He's not going to like it…"_

"Thanks."

"_Sure, see ya."_

"Bye."

"Did you just reject the offer to go to Guns 'n Gangs?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," he looked her in the eyes, "as much as I want to, I can't leave right now."

**So, I hope you liked it. This was the best I could come up with, since I didn't want to do: What if no one would have found Luke... Ugh :(  
>So please review, 'cause reviews give me the power to write more ;)<br>Love you ^_^**

**Oh, and btw, I'm very sorry to tell you, but I'm going on vacation Friday, for two weeks, so there won't be any updates for the next two episodes until I'm back. I feel so bad, it feels like I'm abandoning you guys... Maybe I'll start with season 1 before I leave, I know it's a weird order, first episode 2 and three of season 2 and then season 1, but I need to write something...**


	4. Jerry hadn't said anything to Sam 1x1

**Here's another chapter, it's in the first episode of ****season 1!**** It's What if Jerry hadn't said anything to Sam at the police station.  
>Sam would be able to go back undercover and pretend he got arrested and was released.<strong>

**Oh, and if you want to know what happened if Andy hadn't arrested Sam at all, read A different way to meet by caseylt! It's really good.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing everyone! Love ya all!**

**So serve, protect and review ;)**

What if I'm the one for you? And you're the one for me? What if…

- from What If by Jason Derulo -

Proud. Really proud was Andy when she was sitting in the car next to Oliver Shaw, her training officer, with those two dealers in the back. She was so proud that she'd arrested them all on her own. One of them hadn't really made it easy for her, he ran away from her twice, but she caught him. On her first day!

The drive to the station was quiet though, and officer Shaw hadn't even said a word to her about her arrests. He even looked irritated, which Andy thought was weird.

It even got weirder when they arrived at the station. Detective Barber came in, looked at the one with the greasy hair and then exchanged glances with officer Shaw.

"So…" he started, "what do we have here?"

"Jerry, officer McNally here arrested those two for possession, running away from the crime scene…"

"And he," Andy pointed at the man with the greasy hair, "matches the description."

"Oh… kay. So, you with the hat, come with me. And you, you can come with officer McNally here."

Wow, it even got better, Andy got to interrogate a murder suspect as well. Then she thought of something.

"Wait, isn't he dangerous?" she asked her training officer.

"He? Nah… just talk to him, listen what he has to say. Let him talk, okay?" Andy nodded. She took the suspect to an interrogation room, helped him out of his handcuffs and put him in a chair.

"So, do you know this-

"No, stop right there," he started.

"No, you listen to me, have you seen this-

"Na-ah, you listen to _me._ I'm not who you think you are."

"So, who are you?"

"Officer Sam Swarek, nice to meet you." He held out his hand but Andy wasn't going to shake it.

"Wait, what?"

"Look, I was undercover in-

"Prove it!"

"Haha, you know, I like your style, you're like a mini-female-me."

"That was your prove? Looks like you're going to jail…"

"Ask me a question. One that only a cop can answer."

"Okay…? What did sergeant Boyko say this morning."

"What kind of question is that? Look, I was undercover, I've been undercover for eight months, and you just screw it up in one day. So I wasn't there this morning, how am I supposed to know what Boyko said? Wait, you mean to serve, protect and… something?"

"What? Did someone tell you that? You heard it here, didn't you?"

"Look, go ask your training officer, Oliver Shaw is his name by the way, ooh, how does he know that? Go ask him, he'll tell you he knows me, I was undercover, trying to bust Anton Hill, one of the biggest dealers in here, I was just a few weeks away from him, and now it's over because my guy in there knows I'm a cop."

"No he doesn't. For all he knows I just ran into you and found drugs on you."

"So you believe me now?"

"I don't know, still undecided. I'll go ask someone when we're done."

Just when Andy wanted to open the door it opened. Officer Shaw was on the other side.  
>"McNally, so he told you the truth?" Andy still wasn't sure if this meant that he was a cop, or that he was just asking if she'd found out anything about the murder.<p>

"Is he an officer?" Andy asked. Officer Shaw nodded slowly. She looked at _officer_ Swarek. He was looking at her with eyes that said: 'Told you so…'.

"_Sorry_" she mouthed to him.

"So," officer Shaw said, with more volume than was needed, to make sure the other guy heard it. "I guess we can't hold you here any longer, since there's no direct evidence. The so called drugs that were found are now sent to the lab, we don't know what it is yet."

"So I'm free to go?" officer Swarek asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Whoo! Oh, hey, could you guys give me a ride back home? Since I came here in the police car…"

"You take care of that yourself, buddy." Officer Shaw said the words _take care_ and _of yourself_ and _buddy_ a little louder, so that there was a hidden message to say goodbye since, Andy figured, he was going undercover again. He walked out of the building, and she didn't see him for two months.

Almost ten months Sam had been undercover. In the first eight he didn't really miss anyone, but the last two months were terrible. Since McNally had arrested him he couldn't take his mind off her. There was just something about her that made him feel this happy and sad at the same time. He'd never really missed his friends or family that much, sure he would think about them, but not like with McNally. He thought about her all the time. Wondering what she was doing, how she would live. If she had a boyfriend. He didn't like that thought very much, but it would sneak into his mind every now and then. He didn't really think she had time to date though. Being a cop didn't leave you much time for dating, not to mention the fact that most people didn't like their girlfriend to be at work all the time. He didn't think she had a boyfriend, not because she couldn't get one, no surely not because she couldn't get one, but because she was to busy building her career.

He wanted to be at work early, so he could catch up on his friends a bit, and furthermore see McNally. He didn't even know her first name. The traffic wasn't making it easy for him though, and when he arrived at the station he even had to hurry, and he wasn't on time for the meeting. When he opened the door and wanted to apologize for being late he was surprised to see Best as sergeant instead of Boyko. No one had updated him on the news yet.

"That's what I call great timing," Best said, "I was just saying that we were all glad that you're back, Sammy!" Sam smiled and made a bow when everybody started clapping.

"Feels good to be back too." He said. "So, where are the new rookies of this year?"

"Meet:" Best pointed at all the rookies, one by one, "Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Gail Peck, Chris Diaz, and I've heard you already met Andy McNally." Sam raised his hand as a salutation. "So, who will be my rookie?" he asked.

"You'll be with McNally for today, we'll see how that goes, and maybe you'll be her training officer for a while."

"So, Andy McNally," Sam said when they were free to go, "related to Tommy McNally?"

"He's my father actually, you know him?"

"Yeah, he was almost stopping when I came at 15th division, but I worked with him a few times."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Swarek! Haven't seen you in a long time," someone called. Sam looked around to see Luke Callaghan. He didn't really speak him much, but sometimes he went playing poker with him and Jerry and some others. He didn't really like him, but he didn't dislike him either.

"So you met Andy," Callaghan said.

"Yeah, she's my rookie."

"Oh, well, take care of her then. Make sure she's safe." He smiled.

"Are you two-

"She's my girlfriend." Callaghan said.

"Oh, wow. Yeah, of course she's safe with me, you know that." Sam said to Luke, and then to Andy, "We've got to go." She nodded and they went to the car.

"You want to drive?" Sam said.

"Really? Can I drive?" she asked. Sam nodded. He got into the car.

"Where to?" she asked him.

"Just drive around a bit." _And let me think_, Sam thought, _damn Callaghan_.

**Soooo, did you like it? Please tell me. I'm really happy if I get emails that people add me to story alerts or favourites but I can't see what they think of my story, so please also review! **

**Oh, and would you like me to continue season 1 also? This was just something because I wanted to write and the new one isn't here yet, but I can continue if you want to, so let me know!**

**Xx**


	5. What if Sam followed Andy 2x04

**Okay, for Heart and Sparks I was thinking of What if she saw them kiss, but then I saw the other episode****s, and she already left Luke, so my idea was to make her go to Sam, but it seemed better if I 'make' her go to Sam in episode 6. So now I have: What if Sam was already on the scene and followed Andy into the building, after she followed Mrs. Hanna.**

**I'm sorry it's so late, but I was on holiday so I couldn't watch the episodes. I hope you're going to like it, just read, enjoy and review please :D**

Andy was guiding the burned out building because Oliver gave her guard duty. She didn't have much to do though, until a woman appeared, talking some East-European language. She wanted to go into the building.

"Madam? Ma'am, no no no, you can't go in there." Andy said to her.

"My husband, he's in there." The woman told Andy, anxiously.

"Nobody's in there, okay? The door was locked!"

"That's his car!" the woman pointed at a car on the parking lot.

"Okay, just hold on a second okay, stay here," Andy said, and as soon as she walked away she realized that wasn't the right thing to do. The woman walked to the opening where once was a door.

"Ma'am!" Andy shouted, "You can't go in there!" Andy followed her into the building.

"The roof is unstable, the building is about to collapse."

"Andy! What the hell are you doing in there?" Sam shouted, and in a few seconds he was behind her, in the building, and before she could even realize what was happening she was locked up in there with Sam, and there was no sign of the woman.

"Madam? Are you there?" Andy called. Nothing, until a few moments later she heard the woman scream.

"What is it madam? What do you see?" Sam asked. They didn't hear anything, so they carefully started removing some of the pieces of the roof, or walls, Andy didn't know what it was exactly, so that they could see something of the other space, where the woman was.

"Madam, can you hear me?" Sam asked

"No, yes, I-I d-don't want to be here…" she said.

"We're going to get you out of there as soon as possible, just stay calm, okay? Now, can you tell me what you see?" Sam started to try to calm the woman and ask her what she was seeing, while Andy had contact with Oliver.

"_So, have you found out anything about the wife? While you're in there."_ he asked.

"No, not really, she's in another part than Sam and I. We can hear her though. Sam's trying to calm her down and ask what she sees, but she's completely panicked. She said her husband was in here." Andy told Oliver.

"_Have you got any idea who she is yet?"_

"Sam's working on that, but I think she's the wife of the owner."

"_Okay, we're going to have you three out of there as soon as-_

"Andy," Sam whispered, "he _is _in there. She's with his body."

"Does she know?"

"No, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that's, you know… there behind her." Sam shone with his flashlight and there it was, it was barely clear what it was, but Andy could see the teeth, and the shape of the skull, and the body. If the wife hadn't seen it yet, they had to make sure she kept looking in their way.

"_Does she know what?"_ Andy almost forgot about Oliver.

"There's a body in the room with the wife," Andy tried to whisper, so that the woman wouldn't hear her, but so didn't Oliver. Andy repeated it, now louder, but the wife also heard it and started to scream.

"No, no! I can't be in here!" and she started removing some of the dirt that was blocking her way out.

Andy hung up on Oliver and started helping Sam to calm the woman down. They asked her who she was, if she knew why her husband would be in there. They found out that she was the wife of the owner, just as they thought, Mrs. Hanna. She thought her husband was at work when the fire started because they were having financial issues and he was working late. To keep her calm they asked her to tell something about their marriage.

It was when she was done talking about how they met that Andy realized she hadn't even taken a good look at the space Sam and she were in. They could barely stand straight. Andy had noticed that, but not that it was so small. They were standing about one feet away from each other, and when Andy looked at Sam he couldn't hold it any longer and embraced her.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

"I-I know…" Andy said, totally overwhelmed.

Mrs. Hanna could see it, trough the opening in the wall of dirt, that was now bigger.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked.

"We? No…" Andy said. _Unfortunately_. Sam thought. He was hesitating to tell Mrs. Hanna their story. There wasn't much to tell actually. If he was alone with Mrs. Hanna he would tell her he loved Andy, that he'd known it from the moment she arrested him. That he hadn't done enough to make her his. That he was now kind of like her best friend, that she was now engaged. That he _knew,_ he just knew that he would cheat on her sooner or later. That he tried to be a good friend, but that he couldn't hold it any longer.  
>But he wasn't alone with Mrs. Hanna, Andy was with them. And Sam wasn't going to tell her how he felt, or how he thought about Luke. He knew she was just going to deny the tension between Luke and Jo, and maybe she'd even be mad at him for accusing Luke. And as much as he hated being just friends with Andy, he didn't want to be not.<p>

So he just listened to Andy as she was telling how she met Luke and how sweet he was, and how he was shut. She told her that he was in the hospital, and that he was surrounded by balloons and flowers and he hated that, so she was going to buy a plant without flowers.  
>Sam loved listening to Andy. He would almost forget she was talking about Luke. Almost. There was always a part of him that told him Andy wasn't his, and he should try harder.<p>

"Sam! Andy!" he heard someone shout from outside. "We're going to get you out, stand back!" In a few moments they were out, and the rescuers got Mrs. Hanna out.

When they were out Sam wanted to say something to Andy, he didn't know what, but he knew he had to say something, but she went to Traci and Sam didn't get the chance anymore.

"Sam, buddy!" Jerry greeted him.

"Hey Jerry…"

Sam looked at Andy one more time, and then followed Jerry to the car.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, I didn't really know how to end it… so the ending is not the best, I know. Just let me know what you think please. I love it when I get positive reviews!**


	6. What if Dov took what he wanted 2x05

**Okay, for episode 5 I wanted to do something different, well, wanted… I just couldn't come up with something ****that involved McSwarek, so I saw this part:**

"**Okay, under one condition. From now on, we both go for what we want." And I had the feeling it wasn't just about the horse-job… So this one is going to be about Dov, Gail and Chris. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh btw, if I don't really know what they say in the episode, I put the word in […] so.. Go read ;)**

**I'm sorry it's so short… **

"You were such an idiot!" Gail always made a great entrance… Dov almost died in that building, and she comes in calling him an idiot.

"Nice to see you too," Dov said to her.

"Don't joke on me right now,"

"Your venom was getting on my [shoes]." Dov made use of the fact that Gail was wearing a black and yellow striped top.

"Don't be a jackass." Wow, somebody wasn't in a good mood…

"I'm sorry, did somebody have a rough…"

"You could have died!" Gail said, and punched Dov in the shoulder.

"I almost did!" he replied. Gail didn't know anything to say anymore.

"I'm sorry," Dov said after a few moments, "It's just that after everything I did to be seen as an equal, I'm back to being a rookie-screw-up."

"Dov, shut up. The only person who sees you that way, is you." Gail put her arms on Dov's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. It was meant to assure Dov that he wasn't a rookie-screw-up, but what she saw in his eyes… She stood on her toes and leaned forward and almost…

"[Give me just seconds,]" Chris came into the locker room, and Dov knew the moment had passed. Gail walked away and said: "I'll be in the parking lot."

Dov was almost ready and rushed to pack his stuff. He wanted to go outside, but Chris stopped him.

"You know, I've been thinking, I think I'm going to try out for the horse-cops-thing." (_A/N I'm sorry, I just couldn't make anything out of that sentence, so I typed what he was kinda saying… If anyone knows what he says, please let me know so I can change it.)_

"Why?"

"Well, we do the same job, man. We are competing the things all the time. Just seemed worth it."

"If you want to apply, apply, we'll figure things out."

"Yeah, I don't know man, just… If there was something I really wanted, I wouldn't back down, you know, I hope you would neither."

"Alright, fine, under one condition. From now on, we both go for what we want." Dov held his hand out, and Chris took it. "May the best man win."

"Yeah, may the best man win."

Dov packed his stuff from his locker and went outside. Gail was sitting on his car. Dov sat down next to her.

"You really meant that?" he asked her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, I really meant that. We all respect you, and you just found a meth lab, there's no way that the oldies are going to let you be their personal butler for the next few months. Not while I'm still here." She smiled, and there was that look again. She quickly looked away.

"Gail," Dov whispered. When she looked up his face was closer that she expected. She leaned forward a bit more, and her lips met his. He kissed her, very soft and passionate. It wasn't long though, before they heard Chris call: "Dov, start the engine already!" Gail jumped off the car.

"What were you two doing?" Chris asked when he was closer.

"Eh, just a friendly hug," Dov assured him, "I wasn't feeling so good, and Gail assured me I'm not a rookie-screw-up." Dov smiled at Gail.

Chris looked at the two of them. "Okay, as long as I don't have to worry."

"Come on, I'm really tired." Dov said. He looked at Gail. _We both go for what we want,_ he thought.

**So I know that it's short, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it much longer... So, what did you think? Let me know if you liked that it wasn't about McSwarek, or if you hated it maybe... Just let me know! Thanks!**


	7. What if Andy called Sam 2x06

**I'm sorry for being out for so long. I'm really trying to write two stories every week, but it isn't really working. I wrote two once, but than I forgot to write the next week.**** But I'm going to get back. I promise. And if I take a break again, don't hesitate to remind me of that promise, I have to write.**

**So the next one is about 2x06 In Plain View and it's What if Andy called Sam.**

**So read, enjoy, review!**

**Thanks!**

"_You reached dete__ctive Callaghan, please leave a…" _Andy already hung up. Even if Luke had answered it, she'd have hung up. She knew she didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to hear him say nothing happened. So instead she called the person who was on speed dial 2, after her father. The person who, she realized now, would always be there for her, Sam Swarek. He already answered after two seconds.

"_Andy?"_

"S-Sam," she cried.

"_Andy, what's wrong?"_

"He, he was at the Edinboro Hotel."

"_Luke? So?"_

"You know what, never mind."

"_No, Andy wait. He wasn't there with you, was he? Jo?" _

Andy nodded, but realized Sam couldn't see that. "Yes,"

"_Bitch!"_

"What?" Andy shouted.

"_No, not you, Jo. Hey listen, I'm with Traci, and she wants to know what's wrong. Can I tell her?"_

"Is Traci there? Can you get her on the phone?" Andy knew she wasn't going to sleep at Luke's tonight, so she wanted to ask Traci if she could sleep at her place.

"_She's driving, actually. __We can come over if you want?"_

"No thanks, that won't be necessary. I'm o-

"Ouch, you bitch!" Andy heard Jo shout.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it, for Darryl and me, for us." Dena came out of the motel room, whispering she was sorry, and that she had to do it, for Darryl and her.

"Well, actually, Sam, I think I'm going to need backup in here. Can you come over?" she said, and she ran to Dena.

"Dena!" Andy shouted. She tried to stop Dena from running away, but it was easier said than done.

"Dena, please let me talk to you, I promise I won't stop you, if you just let me talk, ok?" Dena hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Look, I know you're going to Darryl's place, right? You can't believe what he did to those girls, you can't believe he did that." Andy stopped for a moment before she continued. "You know, I just found out that my fiancé cheated on me. I can't believe he did that. You know with who?" Dena shook her head. "The woman you just hit."

"Detective Rosati?" Dena started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Andy said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I don't know if I should go to Darryl. I can't believe he did that, but I don't think you guys would take me to a motel room and fly my to my family if he didn't. I don't know where to go."

"Yeah, me neither. You know what, why don't we discuss this inside, okay?" Dena nodded.

"Jo! Are you okay?" Andy called.

"What do you think?"

"Dena? Could you get a towel?"

"You know Andy, I really shouldn't be here. I have to go to Darryl."

"Dena, listen to me. You will end up like those other girls. I won't let that happen!"

Dena shook her head. "No, Darryl wouldn't do that. Someone else hurt those girls. If he did it, he would be in prison."

"He should be. Are you going to give him that? Are you going to be the fourth girl who's getting him in prison?"

Dena closed the door and shook her head. "Now, will you help me and get a towel?"

She nodded. "I don't need help." Jo said. "Go call your boyfriend or something." She said to Andy.

"Fine, you know, I've got absolutely no reason to help you. I was just trying to be nice, but right now, I'm done playing nice. Go help yourself!" Andy left the room, and as soon as she was outside she saw a police car driving onto the parking lot. She was glad Traci was riding with Sam today, they were the two people she needed now. Traci ran to her and hugged Andy.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine.. You know… I'm not fine." Traci nodded.

"Have you got a place to stay tonight?"

"Not really, I can go to my father, but I don't really want to bother him. I think I'm going to get a motel room."

"No, no way, you're staying at my place tonight. I'll rent some comedies, get popcorn, we'll make it fun."

"Actually, I just want to sleep."

"Sure," Traci nodded. She was such a good friend.

"Where's Sam?" Andy asked. Traci pointed at the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andy heard Sam shout. She assumed he was with Jo. Andy stayed there and listened. She knew Traci was right behind her, but Traci didn't say anything. He heard Sam yell at Jo, and Jo talking like nothing happened, as always.

"You hurt Andy, don't you see that?"

"It's not like that, you don't know what it's like."

"You know," Sam started talking more softly now, "I do know what it's like. But do you see me taking Andy away in front of Callaghan's eyes? Even if I could, I wouldn't go so low. You just did."

"It again is not like that, if you had the chance, you would. Believe me."

"Okay, maybe I would, but I didn't. You did. Just get out of here. Nash and I will stay here." Sam walked towards the door and looked at Andy, than at Traci.

"What makes you think you can just take over my case?" Jo spitted.

"Well, since you lost your case, I think I can. McNa… Nash! You let her get away?"

"Sam, don't do that, it's my fault, I should've seen it."

"No, it's not your fault. Anyway, we lost a major witness. Again. So are we going to stay here and chat? Nash, you take detective Rosati here to the hospital, I think she might need stitches."

"No I don't." Jo said.

"Yes, you do." Sam looked at her hostile.

"And after that, go back to the station and ask if you can help out there, okay?"

Traci nodded. "Yes sir." She hugged Andy again and took Jo to the car.

"It's nothing, just take me back to the station." Jo kept saying. "I'll drive."

"No, you can't, you have to keep putting pressure on the wound."

Jo sighed, but got into the car anyway. "And you and me," Sam started, "We're going to get a hamburger, we'll sit there, watch the people who come in, what awful clothes they were. Wait, I bet they say the same about us… Ah, at least we don't have a choice."

"You do, you could've become a.. shop assistant for example."

"Would you actually go to a shop where I was shop assistant?"

"Hm, good question. Actually, you don't have a choice." Andy laughed. She was laughing. Sam made her laugh. Before she could even realize what she was doing, she hugged him.

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Making me laugh."

"Your welcome."

"And thank you for being here,"

"I'm there when it matters." He smiled at Andy. She thought about that. He was there for her when her father was a suspect, he'd been there when she shot someone. He was there when she got shot. He was there when Luke was shot. He was there for her now.

"You are," Andy smiled back at him.

**What did you think? Please let me know what you think of my stories. I really hope also new people read my stories, 'cause if they're like me, they wouldn't really read a story that has seven chapters already. So if someone wants to make a deal, I tell them about your story, you tell them about my story, welcome to write me a message.  
>But please tell me what you think! I really like positive reviews! <strong>


	8. AN

Hey guys!

Need a little help here, I'm writing What if stories, but...

What if there's no What if? What if everything is going like I want it to. Jo left, Andy's with Sam, right what I wanted. Next week's episodes don't look so good though, so maybe I'll write something about those two, but I've got no idea what to do for episode 7, 8, 9 and 10, so any ideas, welcome!

This weeks episode was awesome! I knew Traci was going to ask if it was good, haha :P

So.. if you've got an idea, or a story maybe, for episode 7, 8, 9, 10 or 11, omg, I'm really far behind... just tell me!

Bye!


	9. What if

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for all the suggestions, I still don't really know if I'm going to make one-shot's for the other episodes, but thanks for all the ideas. **

**So.. here's a little idea I came up with, it's short, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, which I'm sure will be in it.. but I don't see them, so if you do, welcome to correct me, I've got to learn it someday so...**

_What if_

What if she hadn't blown another cops cover on her first day  
>What if that didn't turn out to be the best mistake she had ever made<p>

What if he hadn't waited for her  
>What if he'd never been there for her<br>What if she hadn't been there for him when they were undercover together  
>What if she never found out where Angel was taking him<p>

What if the other woman hadn't seduced her ex fiancé  
>What if she'd forgiven him<br>What if Sam hadn't been there for her back then

What if he'd never gone undercover  
>What if she hadn't bumped in to him<br>What if she'd had the strength to stay away from him  
>What if she'd never gone back for him<p>

She wouldn't be pregnant by now, waiting for him to come back

And arresting him on her first day would still be the best mistake she had ever made


End file.
